User blog:Osophie104/Behavior Guide
'Behavior Guide:' Hi there friends! Osophie104 here. Today, I'm going to share a behavior guide that can help you improve your behavior on this wiki! In the past days, I've noticed a continental-amount (i.e.: This is my method of saying "There is a huge quantity of" of drama on many wikis! I always wished for a peaceful, safe, and friendly internet website and chat out with many nice users! But, to my surprise, there is TOO MUCH DRAMA!!! I don't feel safe now and neither do other users! For example, sirgawain8 left because of drama and I wanted to leave too with the same purpose as well. I know how you all feel when you just suddenly want to break the rules to have fun, but when you follow the rules and act out a good behavior, you actually became a useful user! P.S: Sometimes, your heart even feels more happier when you just respect the wiki and others! Osophie104's behavior Guide: #"Be calm over conflict" 'When there is a situation and you just wanted to go crazy about it, PLEASE DON'T! Just first take 10 deep breaths while thinking of peaceful things like nature and its beautiful substances. Then, with a clear mindset, you can deal with the decision properly! #'Delete fighting and bullying! 'Fighting and bullying won't be good for you in the long term! That's why a lot of wikis are filled with drama and users there sort of feel uncomfortable! We know that EVERY user counts toward the wiki and the wiki depends on EVERY SINGLE USER!! We don't want to ruin wikis like cyber-criminals! We need to make this wiki a better place for users and collaborate to help support this wiki! The only way to prevent the wiki from getting destroyed is if every single user behaves well and follow the rules! And if we behave well, we are the users who are cyber-heroes to wikis! And every user might love to be important to the wiki! #'Compromise! 'When you have an argument, don't fight! Instead, find a way to make things up and find something to agree on together, or you can have a polite discussion about what really happened! If you ever argue, it just makes things worse! #'Follow the Rules! When you follow the rules, it can keep you safe and know how to contribution to the wiki in a proper way! And, they can even help you decrease in destroying the wiki! The rules are like commands that you must follow to find your way to the mysterious golden glory! #'Be strong!' When you want to quit or commit suicide in the cause of drama, don't! First calm done and relax and say to yourself: "I am a user, a strong one! And I won't let drama destroy me and make me weak! I am going to the argument to settle things down like a strong user! 'Kart Kingdom Wiki Alerts:' I am running a club called the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club( KKPC). If you want to join, read this comment: Dear Kart Kingdom, Welcome to my club, the Kart Kingdom Professionals Club (KKPC)! :) I am looking forward to you joining us! :) I am your club president. We work together with other clubs and patrol Kart Kingdom to try to improve Kart Kingdom and give each other useful suggestions. Here are the jobs: President: (1) Realosophie: Head of the club. Makes the decisions and communicates with other club leaders. Vice President (1) Helper and Substitute of the club president. Club Searchers: (5) Searches for clubs. Discussers: '''(10) Discusses to the president about suggestions and improvements based on Kart Kingdom. '''Messengers: (10) Messages everyone in Kart Kingdom about our news to tell. Members(10) Patrols Kart Kingdom and report things. Time: '''Anytime! '''Dress Code: Anything with blue skin. PLEASE JOIN!!!! ' Sincerely, ' Realosophie/ powertough81/ osophie104434 Also I will soon own another club. Just a heads up! And whenever something goes wrong here, tell admin! And a user named evoth (Badziggy) has now been banned so everyone, don't go crazy now about how he treated us! 'Kart Kingdom Alerts:' I am running a club called the kart Kingdom professionals Club (KKPC). Please join! And many users got hacked these days! Remember, always create multiple accounts and change your password often to protect yourself from hackers! And find me in Kart Kingdom as osophie10434! 'Shout out of the Day:' Shout out of the day goes to claireyou206 for being a good friend and contributing a lot to the wiki as well as osophie104! And shout out to 'Things to Say:' Keep safe and have a great day! Category:Blog posts